


Haikyuu one shots

by Suicidal_simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girls Kissing, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Multiple, Past Lives, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicidal_simp/pseuds/Suicidal_simp
Summary: Just different Haikyuu one shots
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 12





	Haikyuu one shots

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, also I am taking requests. It can be any Haikyuu pair of just friends. They can be rare pairs or ones that everyone knows. Please tell me what you would like , may it be dancing , a cute kiss, cooking or what you want to happen kind of.

SPOILERS MENTION OF FUTURE TEAMS/OCCUPATION S  
AKAASHIS JOB IS NOT CANNON,THE REST ARE.  
Bokuaka

Akaashi had just come out of airport security and was heading towards his departure gate. After 3 months of being apart from his boyfriend they could finally reunite. But of course, this was not gonna be just a normal thing with Bokuto picking him up from the airport and hugging him till he is breathless. As much as he would love that, Akaashi wanted to surprise him.

Two weeks prior to his departure, Akaashi had purchased tickets to Bokuto’s upcoming volleyball match. His heart clenched , he was so proud of how far he has come. Akaashi missed his highschool years and was slightly jealous of Bokuto now having a new setter. Of course he and Bokuto still played together but akaashi was not nearly as athletic as he had been, Bokuto still praised his tosses nevertheless.

Lost in his thoughts, Akaashi had not realised how much time had passed. He grabbed his backpack which contained his phone, earphones,a charger, some snacks and some puzzles. His backpack was the only hand luggage he had brought. He was not really the person to bring a million things with him, he even only had two suitcases which not only contained the stuff he had brought for his travels but also things like souvenirs and clothes he had bought. I guess you could say he was a minimalist.

As Akaashi made his way up the terminal, his heart fluttered at the thought of seeing his lover again. He could not wait to be engulfed in his big strong arms and peppered with kisses. He sighed, wishing that he could do that this very moment, he shook away the negative thoughts just happy to be able to meet his boyfriend soon.

When he awoke he didn’t even remember the majority of the plane ride nevermind finding his seat, only that he stared at the window by his seat mesmerized, watching the clouds as they passed over them. His earphones were plugged into his phone, one of the buds had fallen out from his ear. From the other, he could still hear the continuous sounds of rainfall, Akaashi had always been at peace by the sound of rain, that was probably the reason for him being asleep, he was lulled asleep by the sounds of the heavy rainfall calming his nerves and clearing his mind.

When he had come back to his senses, Akaashi heard the sound of the speakers of the plane going off. He couldn’t pick up much, his mind slightly hazy but had figured out they would be landing shortly. He was surprised at himself for being able to sleep through basically the whole journey. Wanting to distract himself again, he decided to go back to watching the outside world through the window, he could tell they were slightly lower now, as he could see the clouds now above the plane and the sky was filled with beautiful shades of yellows and pinks showing that dusk was arriving.

When the plane had finally landed and the pilot had signaled that everyone could unfasted their seatbelts and make their way out in an orderly manner, Akaashi had stayed put, not wanting to be caught in the crowd, he was not the biggest fan of being crowded around by so many people, so close that you were touching.

After the crowds had finally died down a bit, Akaashi unfastened his seatbelt and grabbed his belongings. He unceremoniously made his way out of the plane, muscles aching from being seated for such a long period of time.

When he had finally made it to baggage collection it did not take as long as it usually would for him to find his bags. After collecting them, he dragged his way through the airport, his surroundings were much clearer, him being back in Japan, the thought of seeing his boyfriend still lingering in his mind.

Not many knew of his arrival back in Japan but Akaashi being the socially awkward person he was, did not want to get a taxi, even if it meant ordering one ahead of time. He decided on calling one of his former senapis who he had stayed in touch with after high school, Konoha. He was one of the few people Akaashi had told on his arrival.

It was hard for Akaashi not to tell Bokuto he was coming home early as they called everyday without doubt, even if they were across the world with different time zones they would always make it work.

Once Akaashi had made the call to Konoha signalling that he was making his way to the exit of the airport he was told that he was waiting for him on a bench near the vending machines close to the exit. Akaashi had let Konoha hang up first never knowing when he should with certain people.

As he made his way, maneuvering around and through a variety of people he saw Konoha in the corner of his eye. He slowly made his way to him, Konoha was facing down, eyes locked on his phone. As Akaashi got closer, he lifted his gaze, his eyes setting on Akaashi and smiled. Konoha walked the rest of the distance to meet him, giving him a small hug and taking one of Akaashi’s suitcases despite his hushed protests. He could see Akaashi was struggling to move them himself and was finding it rather difficult and awkward to do so, but of course Konoha would never tell Akaashi that he did not want to raise his anxiety.

They made their way out of the airport finding Konoha's car and put the luggage in the boot (back) of the car. The journey to Konoha’s apartment was not that long, the sun had fully risen by the time they got there. Getting out of the car and taking the luggage out, they made their way inside leaving the bags by the door. Akaashi also placed his backpack on the ground next to them, only deciding to keep his phone on him. They both took their shoes on leaving them on the mat and made their way to the living room.

They caught up on what they had been doing over the past few months, they did text during their time away from each other but were both busy with their respective jobs. Akaashi is a journalist for a major company and konoha is an employee for a pharmaceutical company in Tokyo and is an outside hitter for the Ehrgeiz Pharma Volleyball Club.

After talking for a while they decided to make breakfast together. It was a simple dish of steamed rice with an egg on top. Akaashi, still jet lagged, was tired even after sleeping for a few hours on the plane. The night prior to his flight he did not sleep, he was too anxious to.

Konoha saw that Akaashi was slightly drowsy, over the years Akaashi had started to show his emotions more. He was still not the best at it but now even when trying to stay composed it sometimes slipped out. Konoha got up and got out the spare futon setting it up in his room hoping Akaashi would be ok with that. Whilst Konoha was doing that, Akaashi wanted to be of help and washed the dishes drying them and putting them away. Just as he wash finishing of, Konoha came down and had told him that it did not matter and that he did not have to do that. He still thanked the younger for his kindness. Konoha was also tired, he had not really slept the previous night deciding to watch two session of criminal minds. He also did not have work that day. After suggesting to Akaashi that they should head to bed, he agreed with a nod followed by a small yawn.

Akaashi decided just to sleep in what he was in now, he was too tired and could not be bothered to go through his suitcases just to find some more suitable sleep wear. What he was wearing now was a pair of black skinny jeans and a white dress shirt untooked with a black jacket on top.

Heading up the stairs they both layed down, Konoha first had went to the bathroom to change, Akaashi asking if he should leave the room as Konoha would be more comfortable changing in here and it was his house but he declined assuring Akaashi it was alright. When they had both settled they talked for little but then let sleep take them It was only 1pm when they went to sleep.

Bokuto’s game was tomorrow at 3:30 pm.

Time skip to before the game

Before the game Akaashi had gone through his suitcases trying to figure out what to wear, he wanted to look casual but then also wanted to look nice when seeing his boyfriend again. Akaashi had given up and had hesantantly asked Konoha to help him. They had decided on a black long sleeved turtle neck that fit nicely on Akaashi’s slim figure with some skinny black jeans and a dark grey jacket. It was pretty cold out so they outfit would keep him warm. Even if it was just a slight bit cold Akaashi’s body just could not handle it.

Konoha had decided on wearing a short sleeved navy blue designed t-shirt with black skinny jeans and a dark jacket. Between themselves there was an unpoken agreement that they both looked good.

When they had set of in the car, Akaashi was playing with his hands he was nervous and wondered what hi boyfriends reaction would be. He started overthink wondering what if Bokuto was upset that he had not told him, what if he did not want him there what if-

Konoha had pulled Akaashi out of his thoughts, he could tell that he was nervous. He reassured him telling him that Bokuto will be extatic to see him and will be even happier that he came home a week earlier than intended to.

Wen they arrived at the stadium people were already going in, it looked like it was going to be busy but not extremely busy. Of course it was going to be one of the best teams in the country were playing. As they mad their way in they showed their tickets to the receptionist inside.

They decided to get seats not at the front so Bokuto could see them but in the middle slightly closer to the back.

As the game started the stadium was basically full aside from a few stray seats. When Akaashi saw Bokuto emerge from the side he felt his heart rate increase and could not take his eyes of of him. Konoha saw his staring and nudged himgiving him a smirk. Akaashi responded by letting out a light blush and looking down,

\---------

Halfway through the second set Bokuto turned into his emo mode, his hair slightly deflated from it’s usual spiky madness and he had a pout on his face. Bokuto’s team the MYSBY Black Jackles do not know how to deal with Bokuto as much as Akaashi did. Their coach called for a time out. One of his teammates Sakusa saw Akaashi in the crowd. He told Bokuto and his eyes met Akaashi’s. In that moment it felt like the world had stopped. His eyes lit up like the stars in the midnight sky and emitting a smile brighter than the sun, Akaashi let out a small smile and mouthed ‘Don’t give up I am watching’. Bokuto in his head repeating saying that he is watching. When he went back on court after the time out Bokuto played one of the best he ever had. Both his cross spikes and straights were on point easily getting through a three person block. They had won both sets. The crowd let out a thunderous cheer, people screaming and shouting to congratulate them. Akaashi was so proud of Bokuto and spent no time getting down from the bleachers making his way to him on the side of the court. When Bokuto had spotted him he ran towards shouting ‘Keji’ and picked him up spinning him around. When Akaashi was set safely back on the ground, he was engulfed into his boyfriends muscular arms face pressed into his chest. As much as he was enjoying the moment, Akaashi was now struggling to breath. He tapped the arms around him twice signalling for him to let go.

As they pulled back Akaashi could not stop the tears that rolled down from his eyes. His lover wiped them away kissing his cheek. They were just looking at each other fondly Bokuto’s hand on Akaashi’s cheek. Until they heard a cough from beside them. It had come from one of Bokuto’s teammates, Atsumu. His team knew he was dating someone but not who, he was openly gay so he did not have to worry about that. Konoha had also made his way over. Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows suggestivley.

\-------

After they had done dealing with the teams stupid antics and questions Bokuto went to change deciding to take a shower at home. Their shared apartment was only a fifteen minute walk so they decided to take that option instead. After informing Konoha of the change of plans, he replied with a shrug saying to ‘enjoy yourselves’. Akaashi had said he would pick up his luggage tomorrow, today just wanting to cuddle with his boyfriend.

The walk home was peaceful, the two lovers hands were joyned with each other with a gentle swing to them.

\-----

When they got to the apartment they took off their shoes and headed to the couch. They shared a slow let passionate kiss enjoying the others presence. After pulling apart they decided to watch a move cuddling with each other. Akaashi’s head was on Bokuto’s chest and Bokuto’s arms were around his waist keeping him close. No words were shared between them, they just breathed in each others company. Tomorrow would be the day full of talking but now it was just silence enjoying the feeling of one another, enjoying being together again, enjoying the feeling of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, constructive criticism will be very helpful. You don't have to buy please leave kudos and comments also any request you may have. I will edit the tags as I go along.
> 
> Have a good night/evening/day  
> Love you all xxx


End file.
